


李奧的痣和馬庫斯的小遊戲

by xxx83221



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Funny, M/M, OOC
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 00:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxx83221/pseuds/xxx83221
Summary: 馬庫斯發現李奧的脖子上有一顆痣。一切就是從這裡開始的...
Relationships: Leo Manfred/Markus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	李奧的痣和馬庫斯的小遊戲

**Author's Note:**

> 偉大的小綠綠Kage在噗浪上發表了這麼一個重大發現：  
https://www.plurk.com/p/nk0tna
> 
> 於是我有了這個腦洞。

馬庫斯是在李奧搬回拉法葉大道8941號之後才注意到那顆痣的。

那顆痣就在李奧的脖子左側。馬庫斯注意到它，就在李奧將行李放下玄關地板、T恤的衣領往下掉時那麼驚鴻一瞥。

不知怎麼地，自此之後每當他看見李奧，他都會想起這件事。那顆痣的位置有些微妙，使得馬庫斯經常只是看到它在李奧的衣領邊緣若有似無地閃現。漸漸地這成了馬庫斯枯燥而壓力龐大的領袖生活中的一個小遊戲：就像有人走斑馬線時會試著跳在白色方塊上、走在磁磚地上時會避開黑線一樣，馬庫斯開始時不時地捕捉著李奧脖子上的那顆小痣。通常他使用拍照功能，只要拍攝到它完整出現便可以計分，隨著當下的場合和李奧穿的衣服的不同，還有另計的額外分數。有一次他在李奧圍著圍巾時驚險萬分地捕捉到那麼一毫秒的鏡頭──當時李奧正扯著圍巾和衣領抓癢──那次是他單次拍照所獲得的最高分數。這張形同戰利品一樣的照片成了他在和人類領袖們開會時最常偷偷拿來賞玩的影像之一。

但是馬庫斯並不滿足於此。難道沒有更好的照片了嗎？他在國防部長和諾斯滔滔不絕地爭論著關於仿生人從軍制度的無聊話題時神遊般地思考著。這麼說來，每次他能拍到照片的機會，不外乎是他下班回家，或是假日時卡爾讓他和李奧帶他出門走走的時候；如果能有更多和李奧接觸的機會的話，那麼拍到更好的照片的機率也會大增。他在喬許少見地對著人類大吼大叫、諾斯扔擲出一個空寶特瓶時仔細地考慮著。沒錯，如果他能夠多多參與李奧的生活，比方說去他工作的地點探探班，或是帶他出去玩的話──他安慰地拍著開始哭著說「我們就不能好好談嗎」的賽門的肩膀──那麼他應該可以從更驚險的角度、更少見的時機捕捉到那顆痣。

「馬庫斯，你難道沒有什麼意見嗎？」諾斯雙手插著腰。  
「噢。呃，」馬庫斯眨了眨眼睛，「今天就先到這裡吧？」他看了看系統在他視野右下角顯示的小時鐘；李奧快下班了。

  
他邀請李奧去遊樂園。「...你為什麼要邀我？還有，你是怎麼知道那間遊樂園的？」李奧半信半疑地問。因為我打了一通電話給你的外婆。「你他媽的怎麼會有我外婆的電話？我自己都已經十幾年沒看過她了！」仿生人查找資訊的能力是遠在人類之上的。「我的老天啊。」我只希望你可以跟我一起去。「但是...」我可以出所有的門票錢、買免排隊的VIP、當天的餐費，你想要任何的週邊我也都可以買給你。「呃...那不是有點太...」我堅持。「呃。好、好吧...」太好了。馬庫斯在他們去遊樂園的那天收穫了前所未有的照片：那是他拍的第一張在李奧笑的時候露出痣的照片。他覺得照得非常好。

他邀請李奧去游泳池。「別開玩笑了，我根本不會游泳。」我可以教你。「我是說，我幹嘛學會游泳？又不是說...」學會游泳可以讓你避免很多緊急危難。「什麼緊急危難？跌進河裡？」那種可能性是有的。另外，游泳也是一種樂趣。「嘿，聽著──」卡爾會希望你能培養一些興趣的。「別拿老爸來當理由！我──」你難道不覺得多培養一種興趣和運動會對你有幫助嗎？「聽著──」我非常希望你可以跟我一起去游泳池，李奧。「我怕水！」李奧大叫。噢，原來如此。那麼我會陪你，好嗎？「呃。噢，我的天。」我會陪你的。於是他們去了游泳池，馬庫斯拿出十足的耐心教導李奧，終於得到了他第一張的李奧裸上身還有第一張的水下照片。

他請求李奧讓他去探一次班。「呃。我猜猜看...我沒有理由可以說服你別來，是吧？你這他媽的固執的塑膠人。」是仿生人。「唉。好吧、好吧。」他去探了一次李奧的班。他第一次拍到李奧穿著襯衫制服的照片；李奧在和同事介紹馬庫斯的時候有些緊張地抓了抓脖子，那顆痣就從領口露了出來，伴隨著李奧脖子上的一些紅暈。馬庫斯在他拍到的瞬間就決定了這就是他最新的、最喜歡的照片。

一次一次地，馬庫斯得到了更多不同面貌的李奧在不同情境下露出那顆痣的照片。他原先只是將它們放在同一個資料夾，現在裡面又有了更多細小的分類。馬庫斯按照這些分類製作了幻燈片，用來在諾斯和喬許吵得不可開交的時候為自己回放。

有一次李奧請馬庫斯一起去他出生的城市走走逛逛。「如果...你想的話。」李奧說。馬庫斯欣然答應。他們走在那座陌生的城市裡，循著僅有的一個地址找到了李奧的出生地。他們坐在路邊的長椅上，馬庫斯聽著李奧慢慢地跟他講述自己兒時的種種。李奧哽咽著出了一些汗，他脫下外套露出痣的時候馬庫斯隨之按下快門。他第一次拍到李奧的眼淚。這無疑的是一張稀有的照片，可是馬庫斯並不為此感到開心。那是他第一次無法為一張照片決定分數。他暫且擱置了評分的工作，抱了抱李奧。他又得到了一張李奧破涕為笑的照片。

  
馬庫斯的照片收集成果越來越豐碩。最近他迷戀上拍攝李奧和他近距離接觸的照片。李奧沒有防備地半靠在他的肩膀上、幾乎要跌到他的懷裡，這時候他可以輕輕地撩開李奧的領口，愛拍多少就拍多少。馬庫斯承認這有點像是作弊，但是他就是停不下來。

後來又過了好一段時間──

當李奧在他的面前脫掉上衣和褲子的時候馬庫斯簡直興奮得要跳起來。這很像變態，但他迫不及待地拍下了一大堆李奧全裸的照片；沒有了衣物，那顆痣在李奧的身上更加顯眼，彷彿成了李奧全身上下僅剩的裝飾，馬庫斯覺得這畫面美極了。「嘿，馬庫斯。」李奧輕輕地叫了他一聲。「什麼？」「你...你可以不只是用看的。」李奧說，一邊摸了摸自己脖子上的痣。

馬庫斯當然不只看。他還拍攝，他還觸摸。他還舔吻，還在上面留下咬痕。他還用他某種過去從來沒有釋出過的人工體液弄髒了它。

他拍下了李奧噙著淚、緊抓著床單喘氣的照片。那顆痣在泛紅的皮膚上畫龍點睛一樣地落在照片上的黃金位置。

  
那就是馬庫斯分數最高的一張照片。


End file.
